Corazón de reloj
by Mad Ladyration
Summary: En tu vida habrá reglas que te protegerán o te prohibirán amar. Siendo Hiccup que escogería: vivir o sufrir amando. Three Short. Este fic participa en el Mini-Reto Especial "Hiccup Haddock" del foro La Academia de Dragones.
1. Chapter 1

**DECLAIMER: "How to your train dragon" no me pertenece, les dejo todos los derechos a sus queridicimos productores y escritora de los libros por haber creado este maravilloso mundo de dragones y estos encantadores personajes que los fans (i am one) tenemos la manía de utilizarlos para crear historias fuera de los estudios Dreamworks, por eso les dejo todos los derechos a estas personas. :D Tambien les dejo los derechos de autor a Mathias Malzieu por ser uno de los primeros autores que leí.**

 **AVISO:** ** _Este fic participa en el Mini-Reto Especial "Hiccup Haddock" del foro La Academia de Dragones._**

 **PALABRAS: 499**

 **Este va hacer mi primer mini fick de tres capítulos.**

 **Esta Historia es una versión del mundo de un libro llamado "L _a Mecánica del corazón" si alguno le interesa se la recomiendo (this book is beautiful)._**

* * *

 _ **Corazón** **de reloj**_

 **"Nacimiento"**

* * *

Las noches en la ciudad de Berk reflejaban soledad, donde la presencia de nieve es inevitable, el frío congela tus pulmones, tus manos y piernas se niegan a responder a tus impulsos nerviosos. Es el típico frió de muerte tan caracterizado de la aldea, entonces sería suicidio que alguien tuviera la locura de salir en una de estas noches, en especial embarazada.

En la colina más alta del pueblo, se encuentra ubicado una anticuada casa. Se dice que es hogar de un lunático que sirve de partero para todas la desamparadas mujeres, mayormente prostitutas que tuvieron el desafortunado momento de quedar embarazadas ejerciendo su vocación, y obviamente sin pena ni arrepentimiento desean abortar o dar en adopción a sus bebés.

Una mujer de tes pálida, cabellos pelirrojos y una fría mirada sin ningún rastro de melancolía, curioso que es capaz de mantener el verde color de sus pupilas, sería tan fácil visualizarlos en todo el manto blanco. Con un movimiento imperceptible de caminata colina arriba, la mujer llega a rastras a la puerta del partero Gobber el lunático, este con una sonrisa prominente y una mano de palo la ayuda a entrar.

\- Pense que vendrias en Abril, todavía no es el tiempo - le dijo el hombre de rubio bigote mientras la recostaba en la camilla y preparaba unos implemento para recibir al bebé.

\- Se adelantó... no pude esperar, ¿dime que aún lo vas a recibir? -la embarazada le dijo con voz entrecortada por las fuertes contracciones.

El rubio sólo la vio con preocupación en los ojos pero la elocuencia en el habla. No importa si no sobrevivía el bebé, el incluso recibía embriones y los intercambiaba con el mercader del pueblo. Pero conocía a la mujer de tiempos atrás y cuándo le pidió el tan bendito favor aceptó sin pensarlo.

\- Este bebé escogió un terrible día para nacer, el frío puede ser tan fuerte que es capás de matarlo cuando trate de respirar. No creó que sobreviva - dio una vista a su abultado vientre y a la sona donde nacería, lo cual dio sorpresa - ¡estas en momento de parir!

Con cuidado el robusto hombre comenzó el trabajo. Le indico a la mujer, cuando pujar y cada cierto tiempo respirar. Se presenció una cabeza seguido de un diminuto cuerpo el cual después de cortar el cordón que lo unía a la madre y limpiarlo, dio concluido el parto.

Era increíble lo pequeño que era, fácilmente podría caber en el huevo de un dragón. Gobber creía firmemente en la supuesta existencia de estos seres en su aldea, una razón más para llamarlo loco.

\- ¿Como lo llamarás?

\- No lo...pensé. ¿Como lo llamarías tu? - preguntó la castaña agotada.,

\- Es débil, flacucho, como un "Hiccup". Ah, así te llamarás Hiccup.

\- Gracias Gobber, se que lo cuidaras bien - la mujer sonrió, pero jamás lo conoció.

El pequeño Hiccup con un cuerpo tan frágil como el de un polluelo, es completamente inconsciente de lo que tiene que perder para vivir.

Cinco de cinco ... Tick Tack

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y entendido esta pequeña historia que sera compuesta por tres capitulo, creo que sera Three Short no se si exista XD.**

 **Review? por alli, alguno? me gusta gustaría que esta vez alguien lo lea, por si acaso tengo otro one short llamado "Y si vamos donde nadie va" y esta solito xD**


	2. Reglas

**DECLAIMER:** How to you train dragon no me pertenece ni la obra "La mecánica del corazón" todo se los dejo a sus respectivos autores, Dreanworks o Creccida Cowel y Mathias Malzieu.

 **AVISO:** ** _Este fic participa en el Mini-Reto Especial "Hiccup Haddock" del foro La Academia de Dragones._**

 **PALABRAS:** exactamente 500

 **Esta idea se me ocurrió cuando leí la obra, hace ya años, la imaginación de un niño es sorprenderte y para honrar a mi niñez mejor tarde que nunca :D**

* * *

 **Reglas**

* * *

Las mañanas son cálidas en Berk, el sonido de un tic tac siempre está presente en la habitación de un castaño, se vuelve tan típico el ruido que lo siente como una arrulladora melodía.

-Buenos días –saludo su mentor entrando con un martillo y un cuadro.

\- Hola – bostezo - ¿Qué es eso? - se levanta, cuidadosamente colocándose una llave en la altura de su pecho para comenzar a dar cuerda a la caja que tiene incrustado en la piel en lugar donde debería estar su corazón.

\- ¿Cómo va ese corazón? – comienza a clavar el cuadro a la altura de su cabecera.

\- A veces duele por la noche, las manecillas se atoran y me dan comezón – el castaño se viste con la atenta mirada de lo que coloca el herrero – Y ¿qué es eso?

\- Esto mi querido pupilo, son tus "reglas"- un pequeño cuadro con tres oraciones cuelga de la pared.

\- ¿De verdad necesito tenerlas presente para recordarlas?- claramente agobiado con el tema le lanza una mirada incrédula al hombre de una mano.

\- A ver ¿Cuáles son? – pregunta burlón.

\- No juegues con las ajugas.

Controla tu ira.

Jamás te enamores.

-Exacto, créeme Hiccup, esas reglas te salvaran la vida.

\- Las dos primeras las entiendo, pero la ultima es innecesaria. Jamás me he enamorado.

\- Nunca digas "nunca" el amor más impredecible de lo que crees, por eso estate cuidado, no te digo que no puedes amar solo te dolerá un infierno – Con una sonrisa despreocupada se dirigió a sus tareas ordinarias.

\- Amar un infierno. Quiero verlo – sumido en sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en su tejado.

Con los pies descalzos corre hasta la puerta trasera, con cuidado sube al tejado, lo que se encuentra fue nada más y nada menos que a un mínimo negro con los ojos verde en posición amenazadora y una patita atorada entre las maderas de la antigua casa del doctor.

\- Tranquilo no te pasara nada – estira una mano tratando de tocarlo, en respuesta solo se oye un gruñido claramente desconfiad, cierra los ojos y agacha la cabeza al acercarse. El minino se tranquiliza y observa con curiosidad como el joven con cuidado libera su patita de entre los restos de madera, su patita se libera, cuando Hiccup abre los ojos el minino no puede caminar, su pata estaba más herida de lo que creía.

\- Creo que no te podrás irte todavía – esboza una sonrisa y con el mismo procedimiento de antes logra tocarlo.

En esta ocasión el felino se deja acariciar y abrazar por el humano.

\- Tranquilo yo te cuidare – con una de sus patas buenas, el gato juega curiosamente con el aparato que tiene en el pecho, del cual suena un tic tac.

\- ¿Vez esto? es mi corazón, así que primera regla: No juegues con mis agujas – el gato lo mira con interrogación, moviendo la cabeza de lado y levantando las orejas. ¿porque dependía tanto de el reloj?

* * *

 **Espero que me haya salido bien.**

 **Los que quieren Hiccstrid en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Si alguno me quiere dejar un Review o favorito será agradecido y harían muy feliz a esta chica.**


	3. Dolor es apariencia

**DECLAIMER:** How to your train dragon y La mecánica del corazón no me pertenecen, les dejo todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores, Dreamworks o Creccida Cowell y a Mathias Malzieu, yo soy solo una fan que se le ocurrió la loca idea de juntar sus libros.

 **AVISO:** ** _Este fic participa en el Mini-Reto Especial "Hiccup Haddock" del foro La Academia de Dragones._**

 **Palabras:** 500

" _Veo que el fuego_

 _En pocos pasos_

 _Puedo perderme distancia_

 _Hasta ahora, en mi calle_

 _Y aunque no me atrevo_

 _La puesta de sol_

 _Están mirando al cielo_

 _En el ojo_

 _Veo que el fuego "_

* * *

 **Dolor es apariencia**

* * *

Su rubia trenza se agitaba con sus fluidos movimientos de baile, su mirada era cautivadora en todos ángulos donde la pudieras ver y esa voz suave y melodiosa que podría encantar a cualquier sordo, para él ella era simplemente perfecta.

Concluyo con halagos y aplausos por los transeúntes, aun permanecía mirándola, en su distracción su fiel amigo gatuno sintió curiosidad por la bolsa de monedas que tintineaban en el suelo.

\- ¡Chimuelo espera! – demasiado tarde el gato ya estaba bien abrazado por las manos femeninas, y unos ojos amenazadoramente azules que lo miraban a él también.

\- ¿Es tuyo? – pregunto la rubia bajando al minino, este se recostó en la bolsa como antes.

\- Eh… Si – titubeo.

\- Así que hoy también viniste – confronto con las manos a la cintura – mira no me molesta los admiradores, pero me estorban los muy desagradecidos que observan sin dejar ni siquiera una moneda – concluyo con la vista en la bolsa.

\- Disculpa, no me di cuenta –dando unas monemas se levantó apenado – espero no haberte incomodado.

Su rostro era mucho más hermoso de cerca y no podía evitar que su corazón comenzara con el ruidoso tic...tac.

\- ¡Así que tú eras el que hacia ese ruido infernal! – se acercó con la vista fija en el reloj del pecho.

\- ¿No te asusta? – pregunto sorprendido por su reacción curiosa y no horrorizada.

\- En mis presentaciones conoces a gente de muchas formas, un reloj en tu pecho no será lo más extraño que vea.

\- Este reloj no es solo un adorno, es parte de mí.

\- Entiendo, dependes de ese reloj como yo de mi voz.

\- Tú no dependes de tu voz, eres increíble y haces que la gente se sienta atraída con lo que haces, pero no significa que sea tu única fuente de subsistir.

\- Soy demasiado irreal para muchos, solo vienen a verme por mi apariencia, dudo mucho que se interesen en mi talento, aun así dependo de su generosidad para vivir - le rectifico apenada – a veces uno desea ser tan extraño como tú, así talvez vean que vales más de lo que aparentas.

\- Yo no creo que la gente te mire insignificante solo por tener una cualidad impresionante, debería ser al revés y te aclamen por lo que eres- digo de la manera más honesta - y… yo creo que eres extraordinaria, no solo por tu voz, si no con lo que trasmites con ella, solo falta que tú lo creas.

La joven lo mira conmovida y maravillada, nadie nunca se atrevió a tratarla de una forma tan real. No lo dudo mucho y se lanzó a sus brazos, él la abrazo con todos los sentimientos que sembró en su interior.

El pecho le dolía, pero no era un dolor tan fuerte como lo imaginaba, talvez era cierto y él tampoco dependía de su corazón para existir, el amar no significaba dejar de vivir solo afrontar el futuro, ese era el verdadero desafío.

* * *

 **Y reto concluido, me siento feliz, incluso pensé que jamás lo haría y mucho menos en tres capítulos y con límite de palabras, pero me siento satisfecha. No estaba planeando una versión completa del libro, solo utilice las partes más esenciales (según yo XD) el cual me hubiera encantado que sucediera.**

" _**Gracias por la lectura"**_


End file.
